Your The One, Not Him
by KimmiRose
Summary: After refusing to kiss her boyfriend Matt Lita has to pay the price. Can Jeff help her get away from her relationship with Matt? Matt/Lita/Jeff R&R.


I was backstage with my six year boyfriend, we were walking to our locker room when we saw his younger brother Jeff walk out of the locker room. "Hey Matt, Red!" I loved it when he called me Red. Truth is I was secretly in love with Jeff, but I couldn't do this to Matt. Matt just wasn't the right one.  
>"Hey Jeff!" Matt replied all happy to see his brother. "What are you guys up to?" Jeff said with his southern accent. "We were just headed to the locker room to get ready for our match." What? Matt never told me about a match. Hold up. What match?" I asked now turning to Matt.<br>"Um...you and Jeff have a tag team match against John Morrison and Melina." Matt said turning back to Jeff. "Well, I have to go. So I'll see you two later. Good luck." Matt turned the other way and walked away. It was just me and Jeff.  
>"So, what do you want to do now?" I didn't answer him back, I just kept my head to the floor. "Lita? Are you okay?" Ugh! I wish he wouldn't ask so many questions. "Nothing. I'm going to get ready." And with that I lefted him standing alone. I looked back and saw the hurt in his eyes. I felt guilty for just leaving him, but I had to get away from him. At least until the match.<br>Jeff's music rang through the arena as the crowd was going crazy. I walked out with him and we did our singature moves. Once in the ring we waited for John Morrison and Melina. "You sure your okay?" Jeff asked again. "Yeah. I'm fine, really. Don't worry. Good luck out there." I started to get out of the ring when Jeff grabbed my arm and turned me around. "I didn't get a good luck hug." I smiled at him and gave him his hug.  
>As the match went on it was kick after kick, and punch after punch. Jeff was on the outside waiting for me to tag him. I was trying to get out of Melina's corner. John was kicking me from behind in the back. I finally kicked Melina in the stomach and she stopped punching me. I kicked her over and over again and when I had her were I wanted her and I did my finishing move. The ref counted three and the match was over. Jeff got in the ring and I jumped on him and gave him a big hug. That was the first match I have won in 2 months. I was so happy. Jeff put me down and Matt come out. He grabbed my arm and spinned me around. Once I was facing him he had a smile on his face and he kissed me. Of course he kissed me back. It was nothing new. I didn't kiss him back and when I didn't he got mad. I pulled away with anger in his eyes. "Come on. Good job out there Jeff." He gave his brother a hug and left the ring, dragging me with him. When we got back to the hotel room he started screaming at him. "What was that? Do you know what happens when I get mad and don't get what I want?" I just sat on the bed looking at the floor. He slapped me hard enough that I fell of the bed. I grabbed my cheek and started to cry. He grabbed my arm and through me into the wall. He beated me over and over until he finally passed out.<br>I walked outside of our room crying and started walking down to the lobby. I bumped into someone on my way down and fell backwards. I started to cry more as I just laid there. "Lita? Lita are you okay?" It was John Cena. I didn't say anything. John picked me up and started to carry me back to his room when I spoke up.  
>"Jeff. I...w...want J...Jeff." I choked out between cries. John looked at me and then walked me to Jeff's room. He knocked on the door with his foot and a minute later Jeff opened the door. "Sorry to wake you, but I found her in the hallway crying and I was going to take her up to my room, but she wanted you." Jeff didn't say anything instead he took me into his arm's and carried me inside.<br>Jeff sat me on the bed and took a look at me. Jeff was shocked at all the bruises and hand prints. "Lita who did this to you?" His voice was so ful of concern. After afew minutes I finally choked out "Matt." Jeff and John were shocked. Jeff looked at John and nodded.  
>John walked out of the room and probably went to get Matt. "It's okay Lita. I'm here." Jeff hugged me and soothed my hair. I looked up at him and we locked eyes. Jeff started to lean in and I did the same. Our lips locked and we stayed like that for a minute before pulling back. "I love you Lita." I smiled at him and I laid down remember what Matt did to me. "I love you to Jeff." Jeff laid down beside me and we fell alseep in eachother's arm's, while John went after Matt. <div> 


End file.
